RNW All Grown Up: The RNW Show About Everyone's Children/Character Bios
Character bios! Note: TO ALL NEW EDITORS OF THE SERIES, PLEASE DON'T ADD ANYMORE MAIN CHARACTERS. WE HAVE TOO MANY. Main Matilda Matilda is a hedgehog and the oldest child of Ivy Fox and Manic. Why usually lazy and apathetic, she really cares about her family. Her voiceclaim is a pre-teen version of Lori Loud from The Loud House. In "Flip-Flop Revolution", she is energetic and rarely sleeps. ---- Reuben Reuben is a fox and the second oldest child of Ivy Fox and Manic. He is the self-proclaimed leader of the kids and his highly curious and usually gets in trouble. He also knows how to pick locks, taught to him by his father. His voiceclaim is Dib Membrane from Invader ZIM. In "Flip-Flop Revolution", he is cautious, very shy, and likes to be alone. ---- Laura Laura is a hedgefox (A hedgehog-fox hybrid) and the third oldest child of Ivy Fox and Manic. She's bossy and vain and usually argues with Reuben. She also is obsessed with how she looks. Her voice claim is a pre-teen Courtney from Total Drama. In "Flip-Flop Revolution", she's a tomboy, and is rivals with Reuben due to how cautious he acts. ---- Oliver Oliver '''is a hedgehog and the third youngest child of Ivy Fox and Manic. Despite being a talented drawer, he's very shy and speaks with a quiet tone. He's very sympathetic and is also an expert piano player. His voiceclaim is Ansi Molina from Welcome to the Wayne. In "Flip-Flop Revolution", he is self-centered, mean, picks on others a lot, and is not artistic at all. ---- Elanor '''Eleanor '''is a fox and the second youngest child of Ivy Fox and Manic. She's very poetic and usually speaks in rhymes. She can also play the flute. Her voiceclaim is a younger version of Lammy from Um Jammer Lammy. In "Flip-Flop Revolution", she acts edgy and rough, and calls her opinion the law. ---- Garrett '''Garrett '''is a hedgefox and the youngest child of Ivy Fox and Manic. He's upbeat, energetic and loves everyone, hinting he might be gay/bi. He also is very fragile and can get his feelings hurt really easily. Garrett looks up to everyone older than him in the group. His voiceclaim is Whopper from Pound Puppies. In "Flip-Flop Revolution", he's a stereotypical emo; he hates everyone around him and has no friends. ---- Igor and Tori '''Igor and Tori are two twin sand cats that Ivy and Manic adopt in episode 13. Igor and Tori love eachother and hate being separated. Both are very similar personality wise, but Igor is more level-headed than Tori and jumps to conclusions fast while Tori is pretty unfocused and likes to make stuff up. Igor's voiceclaim is K.O. from OK K.O.! while Tori's voiceclaim is Bubbles from The PowerPuff Girls (Original). In "Flip-Flop Revolution", they're always apart from eachother. Igor isn’t really responsible and likes to get lost in his head, while Tori is angry all the time and takes a realistic approach to life. ---- Marinus Marinus 'Is Miroir's adopted son. While less eccentric than his father, he likes Kirby and Touhou just as much as he does, along with being fond of art and computing. Along with these, however, he has a fondness for water sports, wishing to become a qualified diver. In "Flip-Flop Revolution", he is a reckless boy and aspiring outdoorsman who shows disdain for art and literature, which he sees as impractical pursuits. ---- Irina '''Irina Ikebukuro '''is the 11 y/o android daughter of Pixel and Shannon, created by the former. She is an energetic, tomboyish, and positive girl who can be described as "a mad scientist". She loves experiments, and is motivated by finding new things to hold her attention; if it's not interesting, she's not interested. This is likely inhereted from her mother Pixel. She has an outlook of focusing on her goals, and sometimes tends to take action without thinking things over first. However, while she is mature for her age, she often flies into a panic when under pressure, jumping to conclusions and making mistakes. Irina is often shown to act older than she really is. She has aspiriations of being a scientist, and she takes the concept of science more seriously than you think someone like her would. Irina often refers to herself as the "unlucky sibling". She runs into all kinds of unforeseen trouble wherever she goes, such as when she goes on trips it rains, and that she always falls sick with influenza right before important tests. Her voice claim is Ronnie Anne Santiago from ''The Loud House. In "Flip-Flop Revolution", she is idle, lethargic and prudish. ---- Honomi 'Honomi Ikebukuro '''is the 8 y/o android daughter of Pixel and Shannon (also created by the former) and the younger sister of Irina. She is best described as "lazy". Her appearance is similar to Anzu Futaba from ''THE iDOLM@STER: Cinderella Girls, and shares many similarities with her; Honomi heavily dislikes working and uses many tactics to get out of it. She complains that work takes too much energy, and is never seen without her stuffed rabbit, Muffins. It goes unsaid whether it has sentimental value to her or is just a convenient pillow. Honomi has a short temper and often argues with Irina for petty reasons. Even though Honomi is quick to make fun of Irina for her intellect and hardworking persona, she has a deep admiration for her, and wants to do nice things for her, but her laziness and lethargic personality always get in the way. Honomi's voice claim is Saraline from Welcome to the Wayne. In "Flip-Flop Revolution", she is shown to be one hard worker with a cheerful and beautiful outlook on life. ---- Coco '''Coco '''is Moon Snail and Flametail's adoptive, 6-year old Skitty son, which they received as an egg. He's a fun-loving young cat who's very outgoing, and has a love for music. He's also very amicable, and is friends with most of the other kids due to his kind nature. However, he hates being called a girl due to his species often being represented with female members, and due to his feminine name. In "Flip-Flop Revolution", he's a self-isolate who doesn't have much regard at all for anyone else or what they say and do. ---- Adelaide '''Adelaide is a cat-computer hybrid and the daughter of Tornadospeed and Susie. A mischievous twelve-year-old and self-proclaimed troublemaker, she acts impulsively and is rather full of herself, but she still shows common courtesy to her peers. She sounds like Shannon from OK K.O.! but younger. In "Flip-Flop Revolution", she's a teacher's pet sort of character, a pragmatic dogmatic stickler for rules and order who has no trouble showing contempt for those around her. ---- Alonzo Alonzo '''is the son of Ace and Yakko. He's a wisecraker whose kinda cocky but ultimately means well, as he just wants to make people laugh. He also has two other siblings who haven't shown up yet, but maybe someday they will? In "Flip-Flop Revolution", he hates comedy, pities himself a lot, and is a bit of a loner. ---- Bowser Severe '''Bowser Severe is the son of both Bowser & Jr. and J. Severe and one of the oldest, if not the oldest, of the whole bunch. More often than not, he is shown to be the muscle of the group and often in a grumpy mood that tends to make him seem unapproachable to anyone. He has a much more softer side he wants to show everyone one day, but those opportunities often get squandered, sometimes leaving him in a more crankier mood. In "Flip-Flop Revolution", he is impervious to harsh feelings like anger, and is a vaguely easygoing fellow. ---- Isona Isona '''is a thunder youkai who likes Touhou and hates Baldi's Basics. A calm and friendly fellow, she likes to help others and squeez lemons. She is also the adopted daughter of Alex. Her original mom, named Jehnkit, was abusive to her daughter. Because of this, Isona ran away, and Alex adopted her. In "Flip-Flop Revolution", she hates Touhou with a passion and worships Baldi’s Basics like it's a religion. ---- Yurei '''Yurei '''is a human-like alien that is the adopted son of the BRAINZ Brothers. He wears a white sheet which makes him appear like a ghost, with glowing yellow eyes that change colour depending on his mood. Without the sheet, he has glassy see-through skin, and messy purple hair. He has an interest in magic. In "Flip-Flop Revolution", he detests magic and doesn’t wear a sheet on his head. ---- Sans '''Sans is the all-round guy of his family trio, who has mystical powers and is gonna give you a bad time. He uses the power of every Sans fangirl despite not being the actual Sans. In "Flip-Flop Revolution", he is very lazy, eats a lot, and loves playing Fortnite. ---- Dipper Dipper is your ultimate memeboi. He's also... a furry I guess? His power is harnessed through dead memes of many kinds, But if someone sends him furry shizz on the internet, His power is doubled. He's the happy-go-lucky one of his family trio. In "Flip-Flop Revolution", he hates furries, isn't not attracted to anyone, and is very emo. ---- Ruby Ruby is extremely dark and mysterious. She has a bad side, Which makes her turn into a random pop culture reference when you get on her nerves. She loves her pals and brothers, Sans and Dipper, but hates everything else. In "Flip-Flop Revolution", she is optimistic and very talkative and expressive. ---- Kea Kea 'is an 11-year-old puffin whom Sophie Otter adopted last year. He prefers to be called "Kea Fratercules", as his real name Kea Otter would mislead others into thinking he's an otter like his adoptive mother. He is an aficionado of the late 1980s and early 1990s and collects items from that era, but doesn't mind modern stuff. He also loves to swim and fly. His previous puffin parents mistreated him because they wanted him to follow their 12th century-esque way of life. Whenever he is reminded of anything related to said century, he experiences flashbacks of his troubled past and becomes anxious, indicating that he has PTSD. Despite his condition, is always there to lend a helping hand--err, I mean wing. He is usually seen wearing visor sunglasses, a red fanny pack, and gold Reebok hi-tops. His voice claim is Bingo Beaver from ''The Get Along Gang. In "Flip-Flop Revolution", he absolutely loves the ways of the 12th century, hates the 1980s and 1990s, and doesn’t care about anyone but himself. ---- Snowy and Frosty '''Snowy and Frosty are Icy’s twin kids. Snowy is gentle and kind, he is also sweet and loves to make new friends. Frosty stands up for Snowy, she protects him, and she is shy around other people. She is very compassionate for Snowy. They are seen together all the time, and no one has seen them apart any second. They really hate to be separated and love each other very much. They are both 10 years old. Their voice claims sound like Marshmallow from "Annoyinng Orange". In "Flip-Flop Revolution", they hate eachother and are always apart. Snowy is loud, boastful, and mean, while Frosty doesn’t care about Snowy and isn’t shy around others. Supporting Ivy Fox Ivy Fox was once a member of the 2018 RNW gang who became a famous actress, married Manic and had Matilda, Reuben, Laura, Oliver, Elanor and Garrett, along with adopting Igor and Tori. She resembles her 10-11 conterpart sometimes, but acts mature like her Time Junction conterpart. She's also overprotective of her kids. Besides acting, she takes up script writing as a hobby and has been involved in a few lost media hunts. ---- Manic Manic is Ivy's epic green hedgehog husband. He is sarcastic and calculating, but loves Ivy and his kids dearly. He also socializes with his brother and sister, Sonic and Sonia, more often. ---- Polly and Francine Esther Polly and Francine Esther are the babysitters of Ivy's kids who are EPIC LESBIANS. Polly has a fiery temper and a dynamic, independent personality, while Francine is kind, caring, charismatic and speaks in rhymes. They have 12 kids that are all different from eachother and probably rip off The Loud House. ---- The Esther Kittens The Esther Kittens are the kittens of Polly and Francine, who somehow gave birth to them despite both of them being female. The kittens are: *'Scott Esther', the oldest kitten. He is very quiet and rarely talks, and honest with himself and others. His favorite foods are tacos and donuts, and his least favorite foods are strawberries and fizzy drinks. He likes likes hot air balloons, swings, genealogy, laying on the floor, and cryptid/ghost hunting, and dislikes scarecrows, mountains and vacation. *'Stella Esther', the second oldest of the kittens. She seems never satisfied with anything in life, is always bitter and thinks through everything carefully. Her favorite foods are s'mores and cheeseburgers, while her least favorite foods are hot fudge and hot dogs. She likes old music, comics, open spaces, palm reading, and washing clothes, while she dislikes doing an activity in public (eating, talking, running, etc.), nighttime, certain school classes, history, and optical illusions. *'Mathias Esther', the third oldest of the kittens. He finds it hard to make any kind of bonds, and is extremely funny and makes people laugh a lot. His favorite foods are hot chocolate and pudding, while his least favorite foods are sweet and sour chicken and grapes. He likes searching for lost items (in a river, on land, etc.), fairy tales, repairing items, dragons, and being forced to do things, while he dislikes dislikes parades, canoeing/kayaking, inventing tools, popularity, and clouds. *'Corey Esther', the fourth oldest kitten. He thinks lowly of himself and is never satisfied, wishing to reach higher and higher. His favorite foods are tomatoes and pie, while his least favorite foods are cheese and oatmeal. He likes being too cold, exterior design, snow globes and willow trees, while he dislikes embarrassing themselves in public, jumping on a trampoline, moustaches, and bicycling. *'Nick Esther', the fifth oldest kitten. He is selling, but talented in many different fields. His favorite foods are cookies and fruit snacks, while his least favorite foods are yogurt and soda. He likes building maquettes, mazes, exterior design, repairing items, and slime, while he dislikes plants, singing, stationary, basketball, and coffee mugs. (Rest are TBD) ---- Ace Lad Ace Lad, formerly an RNW member from 2011-2018 who now is a show writer on an animated series. At the start of the series, they and Yakko drop off Alonzo to Bob's house in the neighborhood as they're going to a "honeymoon anniversary reunion thing." They're about the same but more Responsible and Tired. They and Yakko later pop up throughout the series. ---- Bob the Stick Figure Ace's best friend. He is Alonzo's primary caretaker throughout the series. Bob sees Alonzo and his siblings as his niblings. ---- Pixel Pixel, formerly an RNW member from 2015-2018, is now known as the neighborhood's local tax evader, the CEO of a top-secret international spy organization, and has affiliations to questionably villainous organizations. They're also a MAD SCIENTIST! Their wife, Shannon, is the only one to know about their secrets (of which there are many). They are essentially the rich parent with a shit-ton of power. Pixel is still somewhat fun loving, but also serious when they have to be. In "Winners DO Do Drugs", it is revealed that Pixel's real name is Natalia. ---- Shannon Shannon is the epic robot wife of Pixel. She has a conniving nature and is arrogant and spoiled, and has the ability to turn her limbs into buzzsaws. Her body mass-produced so she can transfer her consciousness into a replacement body whenever her current one is destroyed. ---- Moon Snail Moon Snail, once the worst member of RNW from 2012-2018, is now the worst member of the neighborhood. Unlike other members, who have successful lives and jobs, this bag of shit is just a freeloader, and can only barely stay alive and take care of his son, Coco. Thankfully, his husband Flametail often helps keep the family on-track and supported. Despite having no redeeming qualities, he is well-liked by other members for some reason. ---- Miroir Miroir was a member of the Random-ness Wiki from 2016 onwards, and the father of Marinus. He is currently a video games developer, although he also makes manga out of his favourite books as a hobby. ---- Sophie Otter Sophie Otter '''was a former RNW member from 2015-2018 and the adoptive mother of Kea. She now works as a graphic designer and a chemist. In her spare time, she talks to her grown up cousins Peanut, Butter, and Jelly Otter, and sometimes lets Kea socialize with them. ---- Tornadospeed '''Tornadospeed, a denizen of RNW from 2011-2018. He is the husband of Susie and father of Adelaide. He works as a lowly forklift operator in a warehouse. Tornadospeed is dorky, friendly, and somewhat ditzy guy. He adores his wife and daughter, and oftentimes spoils Adelaide. ---- Susie Susie McAllister is the wife of Tornadospeed and mother of Adelaide, a cat witch with magical abilities. Susie is known for being cocky, selfish, and stubborn, but she has a soft spot for her husband and daughter. She is more concerned with disciplining Adelaide than TS is. ---- Juicero Minecraft "Undertale" Fortnite Juicero Minecraft Fortnite, better known by his nickname Undertale, is a cousin of Adelaide who lives on the other side of town and shows up from time to time. He's a happy-go-lucky boy, but he doesn't seem to care very intensely about most things. He pretty much says whatever the heck he wants, no matter how irrelevant. He also watches anime. His voiceclaim is Harvey Beaks from Harvey Beaks. ---- Elijah Eubank Elijah Eubank was a member of RNW from 2014 to 2018, and nowadays, he's got more than one job and he figured out a way to clone himself. Each one of them (As well as Elijah Eubank himself) has a different job, different family, different anything. As for the original deal, he got married to Jun Suzuki (K-On). ---- J. Severe and Bowser & Jr. J. Severe and Bowser & Jr. were the two currently oldest somewhat active members of the RNW community joining in the year it was first created, 2010, up until 2018 and are both the two fathers of Bowser Severe. Like Ace Lad, they are both working on a separate animated series together as the show's showrunners. ---- Alex Alex '''is a scarlet chollima who is a fan of Touhou and other anime-related things. He is the father of Isona and works as a police officer. He also has been here since 2018. ---- Brainz '''Brainz is the youngest of the BRAINZ Brothers. He has an interest in music and drums in a famous band named The Good Woods. He, along with the other BRAINZ Brothers, raises Yurei as their adopted son. ---- Bonez Bonez is the middle child of the BRAINZ Brothers. He works at a cafe and enjoys drawing art. He and the other BRAINZ Brothers raise Yurei as their adopted son. ---- MRZBRAINZ MRZBRAINZ is the oldest of the Brainz Brothers and was a member of the RNW gang from 2018 onwards. He has a popular Youtube channel and streams Planet Coaster weekly. He raises Yurei with the other BRAINZ Brothers as their adopted son. ---- Mog Mog is the BRAINZ Brothers' Lunala. He runs a Pokemon Daycare and enjoys gaming and Poke Beans. He helps the BRAINZ Brothers raise Yurei as their adopted son. ---- Zuli '''Zuli '''is the "father" (aka creator) of Sans, Dipper, and Ruby, who he made with Pranks, Furry Art and Everything Depressing. He's the ultimate marshmallow prankster and lost his brain cells in the cartoon war of... Whatever year that was. He barely has any friends, besides Ivy Fox. Don't get on his bad side, because... I actually don't know what happens. Better find out. He secretly works for the evil organization that debuted in “Different Perspectives“. He was a member for the RNW gang starting from 2018. ---- Icy '''Icy '''is the father of Snowy and Frosty. He likes his kids very much and has fun with them everyday. He stands up for his kids at all times, and plays with them all the time. Icy had a wife named Icycle, but she didn't want to bear taking care of the kids anymore, so she left, so then Icy was left with the kids. Category:RNW All Grown Up: The RNW Show About Everyone's Children